Guilt Pleasure
by T-Bob
Summary: One night, Jake discovers a new side to Chance, a side he never expected. One shot!


Title: Guilt Pleasure

Author(s): The dynamic ding-dongs, T-Bob and Cherazor

E-mail address: 2/04/2006

Rating: General/Humor

Disclaimer: We own everything. Yep, yep. eyes twitches as the men in black suits come closer Okay! Okay! We own nothing except the plot! Happy now? mutters We'll be back, though, and take what should be ours. And when we do… Muahahaha!

Summary: One night, Jake discovers a new side to Chance, a side he never expected. One shot!

Author's Comments/Notes: T-Bob: It was originally my idea to write this fic, and I have to say, I couldn't have done it without the help of my co-author here. nudges Cherazor ;) It was a wacky idea at first and I'm glad she didn't go crazy on me during the last stages…wait a minute, I thought we're already crazy! XP

Cherazor: Well, I'd by lying if I said that I didn't have fun while writing this. T-Bob approached me with this while I was in one of the most annoying writer's blocks I've ever had. To be quite honest, I couldn't have been happier if he'd offered me the world on a silver platter. Not that I'd mind getting the world on a silver platter. In fact my next plot for world domination is in the works. Beware, world! Me and my duckies will attack and the-- hold on. You guys weren't supposed to know that. XD

Jake Clawson sat in the passenger seat of their rented Desoto. He had no idea why, but there he was: sitting in a rented car, dressed up like a lousy B-flick detective from the forties, as if he was on some strange stakeout.

Jake sighed as he peered at the driver's seat, staring at the reason to the whole mess; Chance Furlong. It had been a nice and calm evening and Jake had been enjoying a great episode of _David Litterbin. _Then, all of a sudden, Chance had gripped him, practically dragging him away, pushed a bundle of clothes into his hands before forcing him into the car.

Jake had tried to ask Chance, not too kindly either, about what the heck he was doing, but so far Chance remained silent, something that Jake knew Chance was incapable of doing for ten minutes.

"Chance, what the heck is goin' on?" he hissed, slightly annoyed over his burly friend's silence.

"Not now, Jake." He waved his hand impatiently as he stared out the window. "Where is that dang kid?" he muttered. "He promised me that he'd be here with my goods now…"

Jake flinched. 'Goods'? Did he really _want _to know? "Chance, you pulled me away in the middle of David Litterbin, dressed me up as a forties version of Sherlock Holmes and then dragged me into th' car. I think that you at least could tell me what the heck you're up too!"

"Not now, Jake!" Chance squinted through the window.

Jake sighed irritably and was about to berate his friend when Chance suddenly got out of the car. Squinting through the window, Jake could see Chance talking with a kid. After a few moments, Chance opened his trench coat hastily. The kid stared at him in awe.

Was Chance... _flashing _that poor kid!

Jake put his face on his palm and groaned. He was _so_ not seeing this. Minutes later, Chance went back to the car and opened the door to Jake's side. Jake looked curiously at the small parcel Chance was holding and wondered what the heck it was.

"Move over buddy, you need to drive for me." Chance stated while looking around shiftily.

That one statement almost made Jake faint. Chance _never_ made Jake drive the car. Ever. Silently, Jake wondered if the world was ending and looked skyward to see if there was a meteor about to come crashing down on them, although he didn't find one. Jake was beginning to think something illegal was going on, but he did not want to believe it.

"Chance… What are-"

"I said not now, buddy." Chance snapped, patting the small parcel nervously. "Just move over and drive."

His eyes widened. "Right." He moved over gingerly.

Chance jumped swiftly into the car. "Go on. Drive," he growled.

Jake shot him a nervous glance. "Uh, Chance… What was that thing you showed the kid?"

"His payment," he muttered. "Dang kid. Wanted double the money for this load… next time I think I'll use another source…"

"Uh… Chance…"

"Not now, Jake. Just drive will ya? I'll explain when we're out of danger…"

Jake looked weirdly at Chance and started to drive the Desoto back to the salvage yard. He swore, Chance may be his best friend but he still can't figure him out sometimes.

"So, you gonna tell me what all this is about?" asked Jake. They were both out of the city now and by that time Jake had gone through all the possible reasons for Chance doing this, the worst being katnip involvement.

"Oh, yeah, about that…" Chance was stroking the parcel lovingly and holding it close. "Oooh, my precious". He crooned.

"Please don't do that," Jake muttered, twitching slightly.

Chance glared. "Don't interrupt me or I won't tell ya anything." He looked around nervously. "It's something with rather… sensitive nature."

He was doing katnip. Or at least something illegal. Definitely illegal.

Chance pulled his tie loose. "Maybe it's better that I show you…"

Jake's ears twitched. He didn't want to know. He glanced at Chance who, while staring at the parcel, had started to lick his lips. Jake _definitely _didn't want to know.

Chance opened the parcel slowly, almost lovingly. "Easy… don't want to rip it…"

Jake closed his eyes, too horrified to look. Was this what Chance had become? And why did he had to drag him into this? Unless… No! Chance was planning to drag him into whatever mess he was into. Why, oh, why hadn't he followed his mother's advice and became a doctor instead? Being a doctor really sounded like a nice job when you thought about it. Did doctors get dragged into messes like these? No! Did doctors meet crazy people like Chance? Err… Probably not. Either way, becoming a doctor didn't sound that bad.

Jake groaned, too horrified to speak. He could hear Chance ripping off the last of the paper and giving a cry of joy. "Here we go. Finally! I've been waiting for you all this time, my sweet!"

Jake decided to brave it and sneaked a peek. Yep, that was Chance looking like Christmas had come early. Yes, those're his hands hugging a book tightly. And those're the papers the parcel was wra – wait a minute, a book?

"Er, Chance?" Jake asked.

"Hmm?" Chance grunted, still hugging the book as if his life depended on it.

"You've gone through all of this for a_ book_!"

Chance looked offended. "It's not just a book. It's _THE_ book."

Jake raised his eyebrows. "_What_ are you _on_ about, Chance?"

He sighed and gripped the book even tighter, something Jake thought had been impossible. "You don't understand. I knew you wouldn't…" he muttered. Jake was by now certain that Chance was an escaped convict from the loony-bin.

"Chance?" he asked, slowly.

Chance breathed in deeply, slowly letting go of the book slightly.

Jake frowned before taking the book from the trembling Chance. He stared at the book. "Harry Potter? You've gone through this whole charade to get a Harry Potter book!"

"It's not _just a book_," Chance huffed angrily and snatched the book away from Jake, "it happens to be the _latest_ in the series! It's called -"

Jake cut him off. "I know what it's called, Chance, but what I'd really like to know is why you had to go through all that just to get your _beloved_ book. Why not just go to the bookstore like everybody else?"

Jake could've sworn he heard Chance mumble something like "reputation" and "shy". "Er, come again buddy?"

Chance sighed and gripped his book. "You don't understand, Jake! If I bought this book in public, my reputation would be ruined!"

Jake suppressed a smile. "You mean the _legendary tough guy_ rep?" He asked. Up ahead he saw the salvage yard.

"Yeah, that one," Chance said, glad that Jake did understand. "If people knew I'm buying Harry Potter, they'd think I'm a geek or something!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "_Riiiight,_ Chance, I'm sure the people who see you buying Kat Kommando stuff would think you're the scariest and toughest person around."

Chance glared before returning his attention back to the book.

Jake glanced at him some few moments later. "Listen, Chance…"

Chance grunted, either not listening or not wanting to listen.

Jake sighed, figuring he really must have hurt Chance with his comment. "Never mind," he muttered as he pulled over, stopping right outside the junkyard.

As soon as Jake stopped the car, Chance got out of the passenger seat and stomped upstairs. Jake looked at the retreating form of his friend and felt bad. He shouldn't have said that earlier comment. Whatever weird things Chance had gotten him into, he was still his best friend. He should have been more understanding.

Jake groaned slapping his forehead. What had he done? He had to apologize.

He got out from the car gingerly, swearing over his own stupidity as he went. He practically flew up the stairs to Chance's room. There he paused momentarily. What on earth was he supposed to say? 'Gee, Chance. I'm sorry I was such a meanie'?

Jake shook his head, as if to clear it. He was sure something would come into mind. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Only to get his breath caught in his throat. "Chance? What--?" he spluttered. He stared, wide-mouthed, at Chance, who was wearing robes, a pointy wizard's hat, and even a wand tucked at his belt. For his part, Chance looked like a deer frozen by headlights.

"Uh… I can explain?" Chance stuttered, a blush already creeping up on his face.

Jake continued to stare at him, a smile tugging slightly at his lips. "Please do," he grunted, trying hard to suppress his laughter. "What happened with all that _'macho attitude_' stuff?"

Chance grunted, tucking a pillow at Jake's direction. "Oh, shaddap, will you?" he growled, whipping out his wand.

Jake deftly caught the pillow and stared at him, then at the wand and then back at Chance again. Then, he laughed.

Chance glared before gripping his friend's shirt. "And now," he growled, an evil smile playing at his lips. "I'm magically going to turn this dry and happy kat into a cold and wet one. Wanna see?"

Jake stopped immediately and his eyes widened. "What? Chance? What do you mean with-- Whoa! No! Chaaaance!"

The rest of the complaints were quickly drowned out as the shower was turned on.


End file.
